humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Can the method of the The Secret really work in romantic love?
Can the method of the The Secret really work in romantic love? # Absolutely! It is infallible! The method described in The Secret works for love as for anything else. Romantic love is the most powerful emotional aspiration. Therefore it has the greatest power to mobilize the forces of the universe. The aspiration should be intense, happy, confidence, full of faith and expansiveness. Then the result will come most rapidly. Be positive! Avoid doubt, worry, fear or hesitation. The DVD and the book do site real examples of people who have won the person of their dreams, gained popularity and found affection using this method.garry 04:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) # But many famous tales of romance in real life and in fictional dramas give us a different picture. Examples: (1) Romeo and Juliet: Both died. (2) Anarkali, the court dancer, and Salim, the mogul prince and the son of Emperor Akbar: Anarkali was buried alive by the Emperor. Centuries after they had left the world, we remember their names and romance. But they did not live together happily in real life. Why was it so? What was wrong with their aspiration?--Chan 06:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) note: On Forum pages, please register and enter an identifier by typing the ~ key four times (see last para) so that different participants in a Q&A exchange can be distinguished from one another. ## Obviously there are countless instances in which romantic love is not fulfilled. The question is 'why?' That requires a careful analysis of each particular instance. Contributors are invited to start new articles analyzing any well-known examples, such as Romeo and Juliet. This example does not contradict the principles of The Secret. Here only a few indications can be given as to the reason. A detailed analysis can be done elswehere. ## Romeo is experiencing teenage infatuation, not real love. At the beginning of the story he is infatuated and longing for Rosalind who has rejected or ignored him. Mercutio teases him for his childish longing. The moment he sees Juliet, he completely forgets Rosalind! ## The Secret calls for cheerfulness, calmness, patience and harmony. Romeo violates all the rules of the Secret. He is anxious, depressed, disturbed, excited, impatient, irrational, unreasonable. He does not act inwardly and wait for the universe to respond. He rushes into outward action in spite of all the resistance and dangers that life presents. He completely ignores the friar's advice and warnings. ## The social context is extremely negative. The two families have been warring for generations. In such extreme circumstances, greater patience, maturity and harmony are required to overcome the opposition. The lovers display none of it. They insist on instant gratification. Ultimately the intensity of their attraction does end the feuding, but only at the cost of their lives.garry 04:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Just because it 'appears' that love does not work does not mean that the aspiration or 'The Secret' did not work in romantic life. One nevers knows what the aspiration or visualization of another is. Nor can one judge whether they followed all the steps to receive what they ask for. Could it be that Romeo and Juliet's aspiration was to be together even in death? If so, then they achieved what they desired. Back to Answers about The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif | View Stats